Colère
by ozias
Summary: Le SUV roule dans un épais brouillard lorsque soudain un enfant surgit au milieu de la route.
1. Chapitre 1

Un paysage monotone défilait derrière les vitres du SUV. Jack conduisait. Owen à ses cotés s'ennuyait ferme et à l'arrière Gwen et Tosh dormaient. A l'extérieur un brouillard morne recouvrait tout, les arbres dénudés avaient un aspect squelettiques, leurs silhouettes fantomatiques bordaient la route et semblaient vouloir effrayer les voyageurs imprudents. Même le bruit de la voiture se diluait dans cette étrange atmosphère.

La neige se mit alors à tomber.

Jack frissonna.

Le ciel était d'un gris uniforme, l'air était immobile, la campagne alentour était dépressive.

Le capitaine laissait voguer son esprit, des souvenirs de fin du monde, de pertes, de tortures l'envahissaient, ses pensées s'accordait à l'aspect désolé du paysage.

Puis soudain dans la lumière des phares un enfant. Un enfant sale, décharné, les traits figés par la peur. Statufié devant le véhicule qui fonçait droit sur lui, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Jack fit une embardée, l'arrière de la voiture chassa, le capitaine manqua de perdre le contrôle mais réussi à stopper à quelques centimètres du gamin évanoui.

Jack et owen sautèrent hors de la voiture.

-Ma trousse! Dans le coffre, apportez la moi vite! Et une couverture aussi. Grouillez vous... Eh petit tu m'entends? On va s'occuper de toi. Je te porte au chaud dans la voiture d'accord?

-Mes amis, la-bàs dans le bois, lis me suivaient, je vous en pris, ils vont mourir de froid! Sauvez les! Ils sont si petits, j'ai si peur, si peur pour eux!

-Calme toi, c'est bon.... Jack vas y! Dépêches toi!

Le capitaine revint bientôt portant dans ses bras une fille et un garçon qui rejoignirent leur camarade dans le 4x4. Owen vérifia leur état général et les cala entre Gwen et Tosh.

-Jack on les amène au HUB, je suis mieux équipé que l'hôpital.


	2. Chapitre 2

Contrairement à son habitude Jack conduisit prudemment.

Ils arrivèrent à la nuit tombée et les enfants épuisés furent transportés à infirmerie. Owen les ausculta, les nourrit et les coucha. Ils s'endormirent aussitôt grâce au léger sédatif que le médecin leur avait administré.

-Jack! J'ai prélevé du sang aux gosses, j'ai lancé des analyses ADN et des recherches d'anticorps, je reste à la base en attendant les résultats. Mais pour l'instant je dois parler à tous le monde. Rejoignez moi dans la salle de conférence dans cinq minutes... Bon voilà, j'ai constaté que les enfants sont couverts de bleus et sous alimentés. Je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent mais ceux qui ont fait ça sont de beaux salops.

Chacun se relaya au chevet des petits patients qui passèrent la nuit sans encombres.

Tosh rentra la photo des enfants dans sa base de données mais ne parvint pas à trouver leur identité aussi, quand ils s'éveillèrent, Jack rejoignit Owen à l'infirmerie. De son coté Ianto préparait le petit déjeuner.

L'aîné des garçons se tenait debout face à Jack, dans ses grands yeux bleus on pouvait lire de la tristesse, du découragement mais aucune peur. Il attendait simplement.

-Comment t'appelles tu?

-Je suis Jack, lui c'est Owen Harper et elle, c'est Gwen Cooper. Il ont huit ans et moi à peu prêt treize.

Le capitaine eu du mal à cacher son trouble il se relevait quand Ianto pénétra dans la pièce avec un plateau où fumaient trois bols de chocolat chaud. A sa vue la fillette se mit hurler comme si le diable en personne était apparu devant elle.

-Sort!

- Oui bien sur... Je laisse le plateau ici à la porte.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna rapidement de sorte que les enfants ne puissent plus le voir. Il trouva refuge aux archives d'où il put suivre la suite des évènements sur un écran de contrôle.

-C'était Monsieur Jones il va nous battre encore, mon amie Toshito Sato, elle est enfermée depuis deux semaines, je ne l'ai pas revu! Pourquoi l'avoir fait venir, on s'est enfuit, vous comprenez! On s'est enfuit à cause de lui.

- Tu te trompes, je le connaît bien, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille!

-Je dits la vérité! Il est dangereux, il est fou... Tosh. Mon dieu elle va être seule avec lui! Il va la tuer. Rattrapez le, empêchez le... Oh non! Vous êtes avec lui! Qu'est ce que vous faites! Lâchez moi! Lâchez moi.

Jack serra l'enfant hystérique dans ses bras et Owen arrivant discrètement par derrière, lui injecta un calmant, il s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

-Jack, j'ai à te parler.

-Ok, gwen, reste avec eux. Branche ton oreillette, je veux que tu entendes. Ianto, Tosh, dans mon bureau.

-Owen nous t'écoutons.

-J'ai les résultats des analyses : il en ressort que ces enfants n'ont pas reçu les vaccinations standards et je suis bien sûr qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'est un médecin ou un dentiste. Mais ce n'est pas le plus étrange, voyez vous, ces enfants, eh bien... C'est nous... Gwen, moi, et toi jack. Eux et nous avons le même ADN!

-Tosh rentre les coordonnées de l'endroit où nous les avons trouvées.

-Laisse moi une minute... Jack regarde cette zone, elle est imperméable aux radars, comme isolée du monde. J'envoie l'UNIT pour sécuriser le secteur... C'est bon, ce sera fait d'ici une heure.

-Owen, Ianto et toi, Tosh avec moi! Gwen, tu restes avec les enfants. Voici le numéro d'une amie, elle est psychologue, appelle-la si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Non Jack, je...

-Gwen j'ai besoin de toi, ici, je te fais confiance, tout ira bien. D'accord?

-D'accord.

Jack embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue et partit retrouver le reste de l'équipe, le SUV démarra aussitôt.

Ils mirent trois heures pour atteindre le poste de contrôle de l'armée et pénétrèrent alors dans la brume en roulant au pas. Owen repéra un chemin sur le bas-coté, proche du lieu où ils avaient trouvé les enfants. Chacun s'arma d'une lampe torche et de l'équipement de base, puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

Ianto fermait la marche, il ne voyait absolument rien derrière lui. A fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient le néant recouvrait leurs pas.

Bientôt Jack stoppa, il était face à une sorte de portail, il le poussa et l'équipe pénétra dans une immense cour.

A l'avant trônait une maison dévastée, les cheminées s'écroulaient, les murs recouverts d'une végétation pourrie se fissuraient et la quasi totalité des fenêtres avaient éclaté. De la base du bâtiment partait une paroi circulaire où étaient percées à intervalles réguliers des portes condamnées par des barres de fer.

Jack ouvrant la marche, Owen, Ianto et Tosh entrèrent dans la demeure. A l'intérieur le vestibule donnait sur une pièce d'où émanait une lumière blafarde. Une personne s'y trouvait, elle leur tournait le dos et adressait des mots sans suite à la fillette inanimée qu'elle portait.

Plus discret qu'un chat, Jack s'approcha et posa le canon de son arme sur la nuque de l'homme.

-Tenez-vous tranquille et donnez-nous l'enfant... Attention! Un seul geste déplacé et je vous abats sans hésiter, est-ce clair?

- Compris Jack. Je te la donne?

-Non pas à moi. Owen prends-la.

Le médecin fit le tour et face à l'inconnu il eut un hoquet de surprise. Cependant son professionnalisme reprit vite le dessus, il attrapa la petite et s'éloigna.

Tosh, vient m'aider! J'ai besoin de lumière pour l'examiner. C'est ça, éclaire moi,... Jack elle respire! Je pense que ça ira, mais il faut que je la ramène à la Base au plus vite!

Le capitaine força l'homme à se retourner d'un geste brusque.

-Ianto, Mais qu'est-ce...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, cet homme a disparu il y a longtemps. Appelle-moi Jones... A présent, dégage! La porte que vous avez prise tout à l'heure vous ramènera directement sur la route.

-Owen, Tosh, Ianto partez, je vous rejoins plus tard, j'ai à parler à ce monsieur

-Je n'irai nulle part.

-Ianto, vas-t'en... C'est un ordre.

-Pas question! Je suis au moins aussi concerné que toi par ce qui se passe ici si ce n'est plus. Je reste!

Les deux jeunes gens partirent en emportant l'enfant avec eux.

-Bien Jones, qui es-tu vraiment?

-Qui je suis? Qui je suis aujourd'hui, je ne le sais pas, je ne le sais plus, je crois que je suis devenu... Comment te dire, comment te faire comprendre... J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je suis incapable de me souvenir quand c'est arrivé, je me suis perdu...Jack, Ianto! Il faut que vous sachiez, il faut que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout. C'est trop dur, vous comprenez? Je ne supporte pas ce que je suis devenu. il ne me reste que la haine, elle est ma seule compagne, elle m'a envahi, je ne peux ressentir autre chose. Je ne suis plus rien! Plus rien!


	4. Chapitre 4

Jones s'arrachant les cheveux par poignées entières marchait de long en large comme un dément. Le capitaine se posta en travers de sa route et l'arrêta.

-Jones, reprend-toi! Nous t'écouterons, je te le promet. Alors calme-toi et raconte-nous ton histoire.

-Jack te souviens-tu? Quand Harold Saxon a pris le pouvoir, tu était à Londres. Owen, tosh, Gwen et moi avons été envoyés en mission à l'autre bout du monde. Nous nous sommes vite aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Nous nous sommes alors séparés en convenant d'un point de rendez-vous où nous retrouver plus tard. J'ai marché une semaine sans nourriture, j'évitais les villages et les routes principales, j'étais épuisé.

Un soir, j'ai trouvé une grange abandonnée, je m'y suis caché, et à bout, je m'y suis endormi. A mon réveil des militaires me braquaient leurs armes sous nez. Ils m'ont menotté, mis un sac sur la tête et balancé à l'arrière d'un camion. J'ai dû être drogué car je ne sais comment je me suis retrouvé dans un cachot d'un mètre sur deux.

Et à partir de ce moment là ma vie et devenu un enfer. J'ai été torturé. Ils voulaient savoir où se trouvaient les autres.

En premier lieu, il m'ont fait perdre la notion du temps. La lumière était allumé de façon permanente, sur l'horloge fixée au mur une heure pouvait durer une minute ou un jour entier, ajouté à cela, on me passait une chanson en boucle, toujours la même. Parfois des hommes silencieux, m'extirpaient de ma cage, me frappaient, m'humiliaient de toutes les manières possibles et m'enfermaient à nouveau.

J'avais juste assez de nourriture et d'eau pour survivre. Je ne pouvais pas me laver, mes vêtements tombaient en loques et pourtant à mes tortionnaires je n'ai jamais dit un mot.

Je te le jure Jack, jamais je ne vous ai trahis, jamais!

Et puis un jour on m'a transféré dans une salle et on m'a installé devant un écran. Je vous ai vus, Tosh, Owen et toi, vous étiez sur une plage à vous amuser, vous riiez, vous vous moquiez de moi!

Je vous regardais, vous étiez si beaux, si heureux et j'étais là, puant, le corps meurtri, recouvert de plaies. J'étais brisé, je ne pouvais faire autre chose que de hurler, hurler encore, encore et encore sans m'arrêter! Tu sais Jack, je t'aimais et toi tu... J'étais prêt à souffrir, j'étais prêt à mourir...

Jones à genou, fixait le sol devant lui. Jack voulut s'approcher mais il l'arrêta d'un geste et reprit son récit.


	5. Chapitre 5

-Quelqu'un m'a assommé, je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce, on y avait entassé avec quelques vivres une petite réserve d'eau. Des ouvriers avaient presque totalement fermé la porte avec un mur de briques et juste avant qu'ils ne finissent, Saxon en personne est venu me parler. Il m'a dit qu'il contrôlait le temps, qu'il allait m'enfermer dans une boucle temporelle et qu'ainsi, je revivrai éternellement le même mois, que je serai comme toi Jack, que je serai immortel. Il m'a jeté une lampe et quelques piles et j'ai été emmuré. J'ignore combien de cycles j'ai effectué: dix, cent, mille, un million? Mais un jour j'ai vu une brèche dans le mur, j'ai pu l'élargir assez rapidement pour sortir de ma prison. J'ai atterri dans cette même cour où vous êtes arrivés tout à l'heure.

Ianto le visage noyé de larmes regardait son double. Il voyait ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Cet homme à l'esprit disloqué, réduit en miettes c'était lui, dans un autre temps, dans une autre réalité. Il avait envie de fuir, de quitter cette pièce sans se retourner, de courir loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Et pourtant il resta immobile aux cotés du capitaine et attendit la suite.

-Jones, comment as-tu trouvé les enfants et pourquoi les avoir amenés ici?

-J'ai vite compris que cet endroit était une sorte de carrefour, chaque porte donnait sur un monde parallèle qui avait la particularité d'être lié à ma propre histoire. Certaines me menaient dans le futur, d'autres dans le passé, c'est ainsi que je vous ai enlevés enfants , toi, Tosh, Owen et Gwen. Je voulais vous faire endurer tout ce que j'avais subi, il fallait que vous deveniez comme moi. Malheureusement les gamins se sont enfuis par la seule ouverture que je n'avais pas verrouillée...Maintenant à ton tour Jack, dis-moi comment tu t'en es sorti et pourquoi mon double est là présent avec toi?

-Le docteur nous a sauvés et a annulé toute cette année, seules quelques personnes s'en souviennent. Pour Ianto et tous les autres cela n'est jamais arrivé. Et toi mon pauvre ami, mon pauvre amour tu étais bloqué dans cette boucle infernale, isolé dans le temps. Si j'avais su, si seulement j'avais pu savoir... Pour moi vous étiez tous morts... Allez lève-toi, viens, on va te soigner, je connais un endroit.

-Non! Jack, laisse moi! Ianto tu me comprends, aide moi, je veux la paix, je veux l'oubli. Aide-moi!

-Jack pars.

-Ianto, non, que vas-tu faire?

-Tu le sais, je vais faire pour lui ce que je voudrais que l'on fasse pour moi si j'étais devenu cet homme.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu envisages? Après, tu ne seras plus jamais le même. Laisse moi faire cela pour toi... pour vous.

-Jack, je t'en prie, va-t-en. Je sais que tu comprends, alors sors à présent.

-D'accord, je t'attend dans la cour, je ne partirai pas sans toi.

Jack enlaça Jones, le serra contre lui tendrement et sorti sans un mot.

Et puis, il entendit la détonation.

Ianto très pale apparut sur le perron, il lâcha son arme dans la poussière et tendit un boîtier à Jack.

-C'est pour détruire cet endroit quand nous aurons franchi la porte tout explosera. Allons-nous en.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent la Base quelques heures plus tard. Ianto le visage fermé se taisait. Jack l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé et le confia à Gwen, il refusait de le laisser seul.

Après un crochet par son bureau, le capitaine se rendit à l'infirmerie, Owen le rassura sur l'état de santé des enfants, les blessures physiques disparaîtraient rapidement mais pour le reste ils auraient besoin d'un suivi plus spécialisé. Jack avait déjà contacté une amie qui avait accepté de prendre les petits en charge, il donna l'adresse au médecin et demanda à Tosh et Gwen de l'accompagner.

Désormais seul, il rejoignit Ianto, ce dernier n'avait ni bougé ni ouvert la bouche, ses yeux vides étaient sans expressions. Jack tenta à plusieurs reprises de capter son attention, mais à chaque fois, buté, le jeune homme détournait la tête.

-Ianto, parle-moi! Crie, frappe-moi si tu veux, mais réagis bon sang. Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Je suis là, je suis là pour toi et je resterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, c'est vrai. je te le promets.

Ianto se jeta dans les bras de son ami et Jack le berça. Le jeune homme encore secoué de sanglots s'endormit doucement et rêva d'un horizon lointain où un soleil rouge s'enfonçait dans une mer azur et or.

FIN.


End file.
